Love & War 2
by Sonar
Summary: This is the second version of love and war.


Blaze Inferno is my character. Anyone wants to use her, go ahead. Nunzio and everyone else belong to WWE. This idea came off a dream. It's also mixed with on the street action kind of. Nunzio/ Blaze Inferno. No, my character is not a Mary-sue. Blaze and Raven are friends but Raven cares for Blaze. What happens when she falls for Nunzio? There is also some O'haire/Blaze. This story is the same one but Edge is not injured in this one. This is also if Justin credible and Raven was not fired from WWE.

Chapter 1: Torn away

Blaze Inferno was with Eric Bischoff talking about something and Stephanie was there.

Eric said," Blaze, I really got bad news for you."

Blaze seemed to be surprised.

Eric said," Seriously, I really loved you being here but I have to send to you to smackdown."

Blaze asked," Why?"

Eric said," Vince wants you to go there for a while."

Blaze seems stunned.

Eric said," I don't know for how long."

Blaze said," I got to say goodbye then.

Eric offered his hand and Blaze shook it as Morley came in.

Chief Morley said," Hey Blaze. Mr.Bischoff, the show is about to start."

Eric said," Here's my idea."

Eric then told me about it and I agreed.

Raw...

Eric Bischoff started the show.

Eric said," I got a really sad announcement to make."

Fans boo.

Everyone was watching backstage.

Eric said," One of the wrestlers is leaving Raw."

Fans boo.

Eric said," I talked with her and I told her she will not be leaving WWE but going to smackdown. She's been an awesome wrestler and I hope she will do well there. Ladies and gentlemen, Blaze Inferno."

Jerry said," What?"

Backstage...

Everyone was shocked.

William Regal said," Why her?"  
Raven seemed stunned as they all continue watching.

Chapter 2: Farewell

Blaze's music hits the arena as the fans cheer and boo. Blaze walks out with a sad look on her face.

Eric watched as Blaze made her way down the ring and enter the ring. Her music stops as the fans cheer.

Blaze gets the mic from Eric and Eric stands in a corner.

Blaze said," Thank you Mr.Bischoff."

The fans boo and cheer.

Blaze said," Mr.Bischoff has just told the truth. Minutes before the show, I was informed that McMahon sent me to smackdown. I don't know how long I will be there, but I will miss raw."

Fans cheer.

Blaze said," I want to thank all the wrestlers backstage and Chief Morley and Mr.Bischoff for giving me a good time. I am going to miss being where all the action is."

The fans cheer.

Blaze said," Once I get backstage, I will say goodbye to my friends of wrestling on RAW and wish them the best of luck."

The fans chant "BLZ BLZ"

Blaze said," Thank you all."

Blaze and Bischoff go backstage as RAW starts.

Eric gave Blaze a hug.

Eric said," Good luck Blaze."

Blaze replied," Thanks Eric."

Eric smirked as she went to see the other wrestlers.

Blaze ran into the wrestlers in the conference room. Shawn Micheals walked up to her.

Shawn said," Hey Blaze. Good luck on smackdown."

Blaze smiled," Thanks Shawn."

Shawn said," Let god be with you and hope that you get to return to us safely."

Blaze smiles as Shawn leaves. Blaze talked to wrestlers. She talked to Spike, Kevin Nash, Ric Flair, HHH, Ivory, Victoria, Molly Holly, Lance Storm and William Regal. She talked to mostly everyone, everyone except Raven.

Raven was the last one she saw. Raven was sitting there in the chair as Blaze walked over. She touched his hand as tears came to his eyes.

Blaze said," come with me Raven."

Blaze got him up and they walked to her locker room.

At her locker room

Blaze felt very emotional as tears fell down her face.

Raven places a hand on her chin and made her look up. He kissed her, feeling his own tears starting to form. He broke away moments later.

Blaze said," I wish I didn't have to leave."

Raven joked," It's one screwed up world."

Blaze seemed to snicker.

Blaze smiled," Tell me about it."

Raven touches her hair.

Blaze said," I'm gonna to see miss you."

Raven said," I know. I will too but I'll call you."

Blaze said," Maybe, we will meet somehow even if I am on a different show."

Raven hugs her tightly and rubs her back.

Raven said," I know we will."

Blaze looks up.

Blaze said," Could you help me pack?

Raven said," Sure."

Chapter 3: Farewell

Blaze's POV

Raven looked very serious yet heartbroken to hear I was leaving. I knew Raven pretty well and I knew he would remain strong. Raven looked to me with a serious and caring look.

Raven said," It's too bad you're leaving. You are really doing great and with those new impossible moves, you were a great addition to RAW."

I said," Well, I can use them on smackdown and did you hear that Roddy Piper and Sable are in WWE now?"

Raven seemed stunned as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Raven's POV

I could smell her as she smelled so sweet. We were so close after she showed up. She has helped me a bit to find my human side but she said I was human enough. She accepted me for who I was and it striked me as odd. She didn't seem scared or insulted by me what so ever. I heard a silent purr as my hands moved around her body.

She said," I wish you could come with me."

I kissed her neck as she jumped.

I replied," I will keep you in my heart. Remember me, in your mind, heart and soul."

She smiled," I promise Scott."

She called me by my real name. She knew me too well but not enough to know what I would do next. I dipped her back and kissed her with a passion.

Blaze's POV

I blush as I touched Raven's face. He held me for a long time before releasing me. A gasp came out of each of us as he released the kiss fast.

Raven said," Let's go. I better get you to the airport so you can catch-up with smackdown in Idaho."

My expression saddened," Alright Raven."

Chapter 4: At the Airport

Raven drove all the way to the airport as Raven has his mind locked on her.

Raven thought," I'm really going to miss her. I hope I do not lose her."

A single tear fell down his face as he parked. Blaze touched his face and removed the tear.

Blaze said," I know what you are thinking Raven."

Raven got unbuckled and got out. Blaze sighed as she got out next. Raven got her bags and they headed to the airport to straighten things out. Raven saw her place her bags on the machine as he got her ticket for her. Raven was told the plane would land in 20 minutes. He decided to stay because he was clearly afraid. He came over and hugged Blaze tightly. She patted his back, starting to cry.

Raven said," Easy."

They both sat down as Raven held onto her.

Blaze said," I'm really gonna miss you."

She took a deep breath.

Raven said," I'll miss you too, Brandy."

He used her real name and felt warm inside.

Blaze said," I promise that I'll try not to fall for anyone else. I just don't want you to leave me for real."

Raven said," Just because we are a couple for real and not in the ring, nothing will happen."

He smiled weakly, knowing I would be gone soon.

Raven said," You only got 15 minutes left."

Blaze replied," Let's walk."

Raven and Blaze walked hand in hand through the airport and talking.

Before the flight

Blaze said," I'm really scared of planes."

Raven said," Don't worry. You will make it."

Raven came up close and kissed her. She hugged him tightly, letting her tears go.

A voice said," Last chance for flight to Idaho."

Tears formed in Raven's eyes as he handed her something.

Raven said softly," This is for you."

Blaze said," Thank you."

She took it.

Raven said," Quickly open it."

Blaze opened the box and smiled.

Blaze placed on the necklace and placed the box in her jacket pocket.

Blaze said," Goodbye, levy. Watch smackdown and keep in contact."

Raven said," I will. I will try and get to smackdown."

Blaze nods and takes off. Raven sighs and wipes a tear. He decides to stay and watch her plane take off.

Moments later

Raven watched as he placed a hand on his window.

Raven whispered," See you soon, my love.

He suddenly sees an image of Blaze on the window as he widened his eyes.

He takes off.

Chapter 5: Idaho

Blaze's POV

A very long trip as the plane landed about 7 hours later. The sun was starting to come up as a passenger waked me up. I woke up slowly, and stretched. I looked at the necklace and I knew that I missed Raven.

No one's POV

Blaze walked with the other passengers down the hallway. She remembered everything Eric and everyone else told her. Walking up the stairs and down the hallway, she was surprised to see the smackdown superstars. She went over to pick up her bag when Michael Cole, who was holding a bag, showed up.

Michael said," Hey Blaze."

Blaze replied," Hey."

Michael said," I got your bag."

Michael handed Blaze her bag and then he went over. Blaze joined Cole.

Blaze said," Michael, I been moved to smackdown."

Michael said," I know. Stephanie McMahon told me. She told me that I had to get you to the arena and tell you about the plans for tonight."

Nearby, Johnny Stamboli and the FBI saw Blaze talking with Cole. Blaze and Michael walk through the airport and to the exit.

Michael said," It must be hard to leave Raw."

Blaze sighs.

Michael said," I watch you on RAW. I bet it will not be the same."

The three FBI members listened in.

Blaze said," RAW is where the real action is and where wrestlers like me take a beating."

Michael smirked," You really know how to take beatings."

She smiled," Yeah, so tell me, what are the plans?"

Tazz showed up.

Tazz said," Blaze, we'll tell you at the arena."

She smiled and carried her bag to out of the airport.

Blaze saw a taxi. She went in.

Blaze said," I'll see you guys there then after I do some stuff."

With that, she called for the taxi and took off with her bag. She got in the taxi and drove off with the driver.

Part 6: Arrival to the arena

The cars were driving behind each other with the smackdown superstars. Blaze was in the taxi with Roddy Piper.

Blaze said," Thanks for letting me ride with you, Roddy."

Roddy said," No problem."

Blaze said," Roddy, you're good on smackdown but I'll be joining you there."

Roddy said," Why?"

Blaze said," I came from Raw and well, let me explain."

Blaze explained to Roddy what happened to her.

Roddy said," Well, you are going to have fun on smackdown."

Blaze and Roddy shaked hands as the taxi stopped at the arena.

Roddy said," This trip is on me, lady."

Blaze smiled," Thanks."

Roddy said," No problem."

Chapter 7: In the arena

The wrestlers came out of the cars as she saw the Guerreros. She picked up my bag and start walking until Chavo came by and took her bag. Blaze turned as Eddie took the bag.

Eddie said," Hey marcita."

Blaze blushed as Eddie shook her hand.

Eddie said," Blaze Inferno I presume?"

Blaze nodded as Eddie smiled.

Eddie said," Come on. Chavo and me are just about to head in. The full-bloodied Italians just got out as Nunzio saw Blaze's face.

Nunzio's POV

Her face looked like a mystery to me but it seemed that Michael Cole and the Los Guerreros know her. I watched her but went to get my bag.

In the arena

No one's POV

Blaze Inferno saw all the wrestlers heading to a room as she asked Eddie what was going on.

Eddie said," Don't worry. It's not a meeting. They are going to check the card to see what matches are going on. Chavo and I will check later."

The three continued down the hallway.

Chapter 8: Nunzio's POV

Nunzio's POV

Johnny, Chuck and I headed to the locker room and dropped off out stuff as we saw Eddie and Chavo.

Eddie said," Man, how did Stephanie manage to pull off that?"

Chavo said," You mean bringing Blaze Inferno to smackdown?"

Eddie said," Yeah man."

Chris Benoit entered the room.

Chris said," Hey Eddie. What's with Blaze doing here? She's suppose to be wrestling on raw?"

Eddie said," You got to ask her."

Chris said," Seen her?"

Eddie said," She said she was going for a walk before she sees the boss."

Chavo said," She is probably by the office now."

Chris replied," Thanks."

Chavo asked," You know her?"

Chris said," No, but did you see her on raw?"

Eddie said," Yeah man. She's amazing. I'm surprised she could even take the blow of the exposed turnbuckle."

Chris chuckles," I'll see you later Eddie."

Eddie said," Yeah, later Essie."

Chris walks off. I seemed curious as I changed into a tank top and black pants. I never realized how warm it is in this arena. I decided to see what was so important about this diva. Apparently, wrestlers have been aware. Stephanie probably knew about her too. I looked to Johnny.

I asked," Hey Johnny? Do you know a Blaze Inferno?"

Johnny said," Not really."

I never did watch raw but smackdown superstars were forbidden to watch raw. Eddie and Chavo took off as I left with Johnny and Chuck. I was really curious about this "Blaze Inferno". I wonder how she made up such a name like that.

I told the guys," I'll see you guys later."

Chuck said," Later."

I walked down the hallway and went into a room to get something to drink. I suddenly froze by the door as I saw her again but this time, there was Nathan Jones and the Undertaker in the room. I watched her as she entered the room and got past Undertaker and Nathan Jones. She grabbed a water bottle. I noticed that she was wearing a red tanktop and blue jeans with sneakers on. Her long hair was tied up, as she looked sideways at Nathan Jones.

Nathan said," Ello there."

Blaze smirked," Nathan Jones, I presume?"

Nathan replied," That's right."

Blaze said," I saw you at one of the WWE shows when you faced Test."

Nathan smiled as Blaze drank some water.

Blaze said," Hey Undertaker."

Undertaker said," How did you get here?"

Blaze replied," You won't believe it but Bischoff decided to do a temporary move and place me here. He said it was Vince's idea."

Undertaker said," It must suck."

Blaze said," Yeah and I left my friend there but I know Raven will be strong."

Undertaker said," Care for him still?"

Blaze smacked Undertaker on the shoulder. Blaze laughs for a moment and nods.

Blaze said," I wish I could stay and chat but Stephanie wants me to see her right away."

Nathan and Undertaker say their good-byes as Blaze walks off.

I caught a glimpse of her as I could see her brown eyes and very beautiful face. I just sighed, grabbed a drink quickly and left.

Chapter 9- Smackdown

All the plans were set as the arena started to pack up. Some of the wrestlers came back as Blaze was sitting in a chair. She was watching some TV with a bunch of other wrestlers but she knew she had to get ready. She was out of the view of everyone.

The show started moments later as Stephanie came out.

Stephanie said," Welcome to smackdown. Before the first match starts, I would like to announce that I signed a new wrestler and she will debut later tonight. She is no normal wrestler and she will be revealed later. Enjoy the show."

Michael Cole said," Wow, we got someone new."

Tazz said," Wonder who it could be."

Michael said," I wouldn't know."

Crash Holly's music hits as the bell rings.

Tony replied," The following tag-team match is for a one-fall. Introducing first, Crash Holly."

Tazz joked, "He looks like Elroy Jetson."

Michael: Yeah but he is tough.

Suddenly, his partner's music hits.

Tony spoke," And his tag team partner, from North Carolina, Shannon Moore."

Tazz laughed, "Well, Shannon is trying to teach Crash to be a moron."

Michael commented, "It's a mattitude follower."

Tazz: Crash reads a book upside down. He should be a moron.

Backstage,

Stephanie had a short conference with Blaze and took off.

Chapter 10: Blaze's POV

Blaze's POV

Stephanie has already taken off as I paced. I was in a big room with some wrestlers. Some of the injured wrestlers even showed up. I saw hardcore Holly, looking really tough as he left with Bill Demott. I sighed as I pushed my tied up brown hair aside. I was wearing a red band around my head, which I tied up and made sure I knotted it so it would not fall. Dawn Marie had already left along with Nidia and Sable.

I was alone in the room, clearly. No one to talk to. I felt clearly alone. Suddenly, I jumped as a hand touched me. I turned around to see it was Chuck Palumbo.

Chuck said," Hey, welcome to smackdown."

I smiled," Thanks. Like your hair Chuck."

Chuck said," Thanks. It's look better on me than blonde."

I laughed as Chuck force me up to my feet.

Johnny Stamboli's POV

I was walking by when I saw Chuck talking with Blaze.

Chuck spoke," So you make your debut and something ends up happening?"

Blaze smiled," Yeah. I'm surprised that you knew me."

Chuck said," Word spread fast. I will give you a hint. "

Blaze said," Did Cole tell you?"

Chuck said," Barely. Did you tell one of the superstars?"

Blaze said," Me? Nah."

Chuck said," Come on."

Chuck gave the female a look.

Blaze said," Okay, Okay. I told..."

I suddenly came in and interrupted.

I said," Chuck, Nunzio wants to see us."

Blaze said," Go ahead Chuck and the one I told was Jamie Noble."

Chuck smirks and walks off.

Blaze's POV

I watch as Chuck and Stamboli left the room. Who was this Nunzio guy? Apparently, most smackdown superstars didn't know me. My body tensed, as it seemed like someone else was in the room. I turned to the left to see it was none other than Billy Kidman. I saw him with his hands on his hips.

Billy said," Well, Well! Who do we got here?"

I turned around and looked away.

Billy said," You must be the new wrestler Stephanie talked about."

I blushed," Yes."

Billy smiled," Glad to have another diva on the roster."

I smiled," Yeah, but it is temporary. I will be here for a few months. It will be solved later."

Billy smiled," I'm sure it will."

I asked," Who do you face?"

Billy said," I am in some 8-man tag. Rey, Eddie, Chavo and me Vs Jamie Noble, Matt hardy, Bill Demott, John Cena and A-train."

I smirked," You have fun."

Billy said," I will love it. If you excuse me, I got to go see Torrie."

I said," Bye."

Sometime later...

I was told to appear by the entrance as Stephanie was in the ring.

Stephanie said," As I promised, I brought in someone great. Banned from ever wrestling in womens wrestling, she has been brought and raised into intergender and male wrestling. From time to time, she has proven that she can be tough but show one side few can see. She's so a mix of personalities that she is a mystery. As a temporary deal, she will be around for a while due to the fact her contract has been messed up. Introducing from WWE raw and now a temporary superstar of smackdown, Blaze Inferno."

Chapter 11: The debut

Blaze's POV

Stephanie goes backstage as the arena goes dark. The fans cheer as "Better beware for those who dare" comes on the screen. I stood near the entrance. The titantron shows me with flames around me as I walk into view. A candle is in front of me. A smirk comes on my face. The lights flash blue, red and green. "Do ya dare...enter my world?" Then there is evil laughing as the image of me on the titantron sets her hand on fire. She blows it out and my name is spelt on the titantron. Then the music plays, as there is smoke. When the smoke fades, I had my back looking away from the crowd. I showed a very serious game-face smirk as I turned around. My hands were in the air as I threw them down. The pyros go off and there are flames in front of me. I just walked through as the fans cheered.

Tazz exclaimed," What an entrance!"

Cole replied," I'll say! She sure knows how to make entrances."

I adjusted my jacket on the way down the ramp. I roughly took off my jacket and threw it to the ground. I smirked evilly as I got up the stairs and entered through the second rope. I get up on the rope and do the DDP sign. I then cross my arms while on the ropes. I pushed my hair aside and then jumped off, landing on my feet. I then went to get a Mic. Tony Chimmel handed me one as I thanked him. My music faded as I look back to up the ramp.

Tazz observed, "She has that look in her eye."

The fans cheer for a few moments.

I then spoke," For those who don't know me, I am Blaze Inferno and Steph just did say that. Am I a former raw superstar? Yes I am. "

The fans still cheered.

I said," I don't even know the reason why I am here but let me tell you something. It is true that I been banned from ever wrestling any women ever again so I was placed in the male and intergender division. I was banned for the claim I had a tough attitude and was too vicious. One part of me is good and one part of me is bad. You can say that I am sort of a neutral. No matter how many times I tried to be bad, but the fans cheer me. Guess it is a strange life."

The fans continue to cheer.

I spoke," Anyways, let's talk about how it happened. When I arrived at the arena, on raw, Eric Bischoff told me that I was to move to smackdown. I asked why and he said that Vince sent me here. I am still curious as to why."

Before I could continue, I was interrupted. I looked up and my eyes narrowed. I went into a corner pretty fast. I stood there looking confident.

Backstage

Everyone saw how tense yet not scared I looked. The superstars were very interested in watching what was going on.

In the ring

I just smirked and walked into the center as the person walked down.

Tazz: Oh my god, its Vince McMahon.

Michael: What is he doing here?

Vince walked down and then walked up the steps and entered the ring. The fans boo at him but yet cheer. I just smiled as I held the rope open for him. He nodded and got in. I backed away and stood there in the ring as his music faded. He got a Mic.

Vince asked," So Blaze, you are wondering why I brought you from RAW?

I said into the microphone, "Yes."

Vince spoke," From time to time, you proved to be one challenged wrestler. I have judged you from watching you backstage. I thought that smackdown needed people like you. Since your attitude and your wrestling skills really do take effect, I decided to let you come here. It seemed hard for you on RAW. You get to spend time on smackdown and you get to decide which show you can be on. I saw how Bischoff was working raw lately and decided you needed a break. So Blaze, I hope you do like it on smackdown because guess what?

I asked," What?"

The fans repeated what I said.

Vince announced, "You are entered into the tag team match. And it starts tonight."

The fans cheer like crazy.

Vince asked me," So you seem to approve?"

I nodded in response.

Vince said, "I already got you a partner. His name is Nathan Jones."

I didn't seem shocked at all.

Vince reminded me," Remember, Blaze, it starts tonight and you will face off tonight in the ring."

"No chance in hell" starts up again and Vince leaves the ring. I stood there as the camera faded to black.

Chapter 12: What?

Nunzio's POV

I was already backstage, as I seem shocked. She is new here and she is teamed with Nathan Jones? I saw the discomfort on her face before the break. I saw her walk backstage as she entered into the room. Her hair seemed messed up now as she tensed. She walked into the room and grabbed a water bottle as Stephanie showed up.

She hit her fist on the counter as Steph came in. She turned around and walked up to Steph.

Blaze spoke," Steph, you got to change my partner."

Stephanie said," You're not happy?"

Blaze nodded with a serious smirk.

Blaze replied," I did not want Nathan Jones as a partner. Him and the Undertaker are a better team."

Stephanie said," I talked to my dad and I will find another one. Right now, I got to talk to Rhyno and Benoit. They are facing Funaki and Tajiri."

She nodded and slouched for a moment. Blaze nodded as I watched her. Stephanie took off.

Blaze's POV

I walked over to a table and sat down.

A voice said," Hey there."

I looked up to see a man there.

I said," You're talking to me?"

He chuckled," Yes, I am talking to you. My name is Nunzio. Blaze Inferno I presume?"

He offered his hand and I took his offer, shaking hands with him.

I replied," Yes."

Nunzio said," Nice debut there."

I smirked as he came from the other chair and sat next to me.

Nunzio said," So you came from RAW?"

I spoke," Yes."

Nunzio said," So, the boss tried to set you up with someone you didn't feel like tagging with?"

I replied weakly," Yeah."

Nunzio placed an arm around my shoulder. I wanted to get away but I let him get away with it.

Nunzio admitted," I watched your earlier. You seem a bit unhappy."

I admitted," Well, I didn't expect it to happen."

Nunzio smiled," Well, at least you get to be on this show."

I asked," You got a match tonight?"

Nunzio said," Yeah. Tonight me and Chuck team up and Stamboli teams up with Cena to take on Kendrick and Billy Kidman."

I said," I'm surprised you're talking to me."

Nunzio said," Well it's your first week here. Don't I have a right to talk to a lovely lady such as yourself?"

Nunzio laughed as I joined in.

I said," Well, I can't mind that."

Nunzio gets up to his feet and pretends to dust himself off. I look up but suddenly blushed.

Nunzio said," See you later. I'm off to get ready. Good luck on tonight."

I replied," Thanks."

Nunzio's POV

She seems sort of shy as I left her, but stopped instead. I moved over to her and leaned over. I kissed her cheek and then took off. Darn Italian pride! At least I was trying to be a bit polite. After all, I did not find it easy when I came to WWE. I still remember coming here and Crash Holly gave me some advice.

Blaze's POV

I touch the cheek he just kissed. I slightly blushed as he walked off, leaving me there to wonder. Suddenly my cell rings as Nunzio leaves the room.

I spoke," Hello?"

Nunzio's POV

I peek around the corner after I got out. I was actually kind of curious about this girl. To be honest, she seems rather friendly but a bit nervous.

Blaze's POV

Raven's voice came on the phone.

Raven said," Blaze."

I replied," Raven!"

Chapter 13: The call

Nunzio's POV

Blaze said," You didn't have to call me now. I only left yesterday."

Blaze set her cell on speaker. I heard Raven's voice.

Raven said," I know but I already miss you."

Blaze laughed," Hey, don't worry about me. You know I'm a big girl now, Scott."

Raven replied," Well, I can't help it. What do ya think of smackdown so far?"

Blaze spoke," I'm in a match to determine no 1 contender for tag team titles. They almost set me up with Nathan Jones but I told Stephanie I wanted a different partner. I don't know whom I might get tagged with."

Raven asked," Know whom you are facing?"

Blaze replied," Well, from what I know, Rhyno and Benoit are facing someone else. Tajiri and Funaki are in as is Team Angle, Big Show and A-train, now Nathan Jones and Undertaker and there is still more besides Cena and Stamboli, and Nunzio and Chuck."

Raven warned," If you get Rhyno and Benoit, you better be careful. Benoit is pretty good."

Blaze smirked," Yeah, I know that for a fact. At one of the house shows, he nearly broke my neck with his submission."

Raven laughs.

Blaze said," Raven! Don't worry. Call me on Monday."

Raven responded," Sure thing, Blazer."

Blaze exclaimed with a serious voice," Good luck on RAW and heat."

Raven replied," Same with you on smackdown and velocity."

Blaze spoke, "Bye!"

Blaze hangs up and sighs. I leave the scene as I realized that Raven had a thing for her. I should know Raven. He was in ECW and WCW. Maybe I was jumping to conclusions. I should observe this girl more closely because she seemed more of a mystery to me.

Chapter 14: Blaze's POV

Blaze's POV

I don't know why Raven called me.

The truth was that we were friends but he seemed to have a bit of a crush on me because of the way my character acted. He was still attached to me like a brother was to a sister. I then thought of Nunzio. Man, he so looked not so bad. I then took off to get ready. I had to find a replacement partner. With that, I left the table and walked out. The teams so far are: John Cena and Johnny Stamboli, Nunzio and chuck, Nathan Jones and Undertaker, Rhyno and Benoit, Tajiri and Funaki, Shannon Moore and Matt Hardy, Eddie and Chavo, Big show and A-train, Rey mysterio and Brock Lesnar, and myself and another partner. I could team up with Crash, Bill Demott, Billy Kidman or even Brian Kendrick. I then took a walk around and talked with the other wrestlers. I knew that Edge was out with an injury that was caused during a PPV event. I knew Edge was back in WWE. I then continued and headed to the diva locker room to change. I ran into Edge who actually was not injured at all and he decided to team up with me. I said okay and we were a tag team.

Chapter 15 & 16

In the ring...

We were to face Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore. Edge's music plays and then my music plays next after they came out. The bell rang as Crash was at ringside with them. The match was intense. Before Matt and Shannon could do a double twist of fate, we took over. Despite interference from Crash, Edge managed to deal with him and Shannon at the same time. Matt and I had a little brawl outside for part of the match. Then Shannon and I were the legal people and we kept fighting. I did a spinning tornado DDT on Shannon for the win.

Backstage,

Blaze smiled, as she and Edge will advance on in the tag team event.

Blaze said," Thanks, Edge."

Edge smiled," Hey no problem. So, where are you from?"

Blaze answered," Edmonton Alberta, Canada. I might be thinking of moving to your hometown."

Edge chuckled," Cool. You live in Benoit's hometown."

Blaze said," I know that."

Blaze added, "I was surprised you tagged up with me."

Edge replied," Well, Rey Mysterio tagged up with someone else.

Blaze spoke, "Well, looks like we are in action next week."

Edge replied," Yeah. You got some awesome hair."

Blaze smiled, " Thanks."

Edge nodded, " Well, got to go. I got to get ready for the next show."

Blaze responded," Yeah. See you."

Blaze and Edge departed ways.

She didn't believe that Edge offered to be her partner. He had made a huge comeback by helping the APA and Undertaker with FBI when he speared Johnny Stamboli. It should be interesting of what happens now.

Chapter 17: Surprises

Nunzio's POV

Blaze does seem really good for a diva that was banned from womens wrestling.

Johnny, Chucky P, and myself were talking when we saw her again. We all went silent as I looked at her tall figure. She seemed to be very well in shape. She stopped and looked back. We then started talking once more. I thought she would roll her eyes but it seemed that she didn't. She just smirked and walked off.

Blaze's POV

I remembered the match I saw with Nunzio and Chuck. He was very talented and quite good at what he does. I know he did look at me. My body tensed as I walked on. I headed to the locker room that was now assigned to me. The FBI suddenly saw that the Undertaker stopped me. I did not even feel afraid as I looked at him in the eyes.

Undertaker said," Blaze."

Chuck's POV

The three of us just watched on as Undertaker looked at her.

Undertaker said," Hey Blaze."

Blaze spoke," Hey Deadman."

Nunzio's POV

We had put out that Undertaker for two months. We saw Nathan Jones.

Nathan spoke, " Hello again Blaze."

Blaze spoke, " Hey Nathan."

Nathan smiles.

Blaze spoke, "You will have to excuse me guys but I got to head off."

Then the camera suddenly came on as a car showed up out of nowhere. Nathan grabbed Blaze and moved her out of the way. We were just watching as this was going on. We realized it was a segment when we saw the camera.

Blaze shouted, "Watch where you are going!"

Blaze's POV

I opened my eyes and got up fast, as did Nathan. Then the car stopped as I took a defense stance. I could sense something not right. The door opened to reveal it was Eric Bischoff. I felt mad as I approached him.

I spoke," What are you doing here? I only been here one day and already you show up."

Eric just seemed to smile as I grabbed him by the collar.

Eric spoke, "This is not about you. This is business."

I spoke with such harshness, "Trash like you don't belong on smackdown. If you have business to discuss, you leave it on the raw show."

I picked him up and threw him against the car. Nathan Jones had to hold me back before I got any more aggressive.

Undertaker spoke," Get damn moving before Nathan let's her go."

Undertaker pushes Eric away as sounds of Tazz and Michael Cole.

Tazz spoke calmly, "Well, it seems like she is mad at Bischoff."

Cole said in frustration, "Who wouldn't be? She went through hell up there! She even faced the Undertaker's brother."

The camera goes to another scene.

Off camera

Nathan commented, "Pretty good."

Blaze smirked, "Thanks, but I got some business to attend to. I was supposed to meet Steph and I bet that is where Bischoff is going."

Nunzio's POV

Man, does she look mad. She really did put on a good act. She walked off from Jones and Taker. I watched as she ran past us.

Undertaker spoke, "Wonder if it was a good idea to take her from raw."

Nathan smiled, "I don't know but you have been there before Undertaker."

Undertaker showed an annoyed look and replied, "I know."

Nathan spoke with such confidence, "Besides, this is only an act."

Undertaker sighs.

Undertaker spoke with seriousness, "I know but she has friends that are on raw."

Nathan replied, "She is here for a few months. We should help her feel welcome."

Undertaker responded, " Still, she has a side that will show how dangerous she is. I'm not sure if what she is doing is really an act or not."

I just listened and took cover as Undertaker and Nathan Jones left. Blaze Inferno is a very curious person. I will have to keep an eye on this diva.

Chapter 18: The meeting and a surprise visit

Nathan's POV

Nathan spoke, " Undertaker, she is new here and I think we should give her a hand."

Undertaker asked, " What are you thinking?"

Nathan replied, " We could team up with her and help her get use to the place."

Undertaker spoke, "Knowing her from raw, she could probably handle everything on her own."

Nathan spoke, "It's creepy. She is like me almost."

Undertaker noted, "Except that she is a diva."

Stephanie's office

Blaze knocked on the door.

Stephanie spoke, "Come."

Blaze walked in and saw Sable, Eric Bischoff and Stephanie.

Blaze asked, "What is going on?"

Eric replied, "I came to discuss about the terms of your stay Blaze."

Blaze smirked, "Well, I am here."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Stephanie responded, "Come in."

In came Sean O'haire as Blaze looked at him. He just smiled at Blaze.

Sean politely said, "Hope I am not interrupting."

Stephanie responded, "Of course not. I just need to talk to Blaze. Could you stay here a few moments Sean?"

Sean replied, "Sure thing."

Stephanie said, " Blaze, please sit down."

Blaze replied, " I rather stand up."

Sean looked over and remembered what he saw out there.

Eric spoke, " We haven't decided how long you will be here Blaze but so far, it will be more than 4 months."

Stephanie spoke, "Apparently, my father wants you to experience smackdown. He seems to have plans for you."

Blaze sighs.

Blaze asked, "Doesn't he always?"

Sean smirks.

Stephanie spoke, "Eric and I need to go through the contract. Sean, what do you want?"

Sean said, "Well, I was wondering if I do have a match or not tonight."

Stephanie answered, "You don't have one tonight."

Stephanie pauses for a moment.

Stephanie asked, "Sean, could you show Blaze around the arena while Eric and I deal with her contract?"

Sean answered, "Sure."

Stephanie spoke, "Blaze and Sean, you can leave now."

The two of them left the office as Sable just looked.

Blaze thought,"Sean is hot."

Sean's POV

I asked," So how did you get on smackdown?"

Blaze answered," Contract screw up."

I smiled," Got to hate that."

She nodded as she looked into my eyes. She had such a figure that I couldn't keep my eyes off of.

She said," Is that a tattoo on your hand?"

I revealed it to her as she smirked.

She spoke," That's a cool tattoo. You must have a thing with spiders."

I nodded.

She joked," Spider O'haire! Better beware."

I chuckled in response to her joke but I placed her in a headlock.

No one's POV

The two of them went talking and Blaze talked about what happened before she showed up. The two also exchanged jokes and went laughing. After the tour, Blaze said that she was going to her hotel room for the night. Sean seemed to be interested in her.

Blaze said," You are really a good listener Sean. I am glad we got to talk to each other."

Sean took her hand and kissed it.

Sean said," The pleasure is all mine. It was really nice to talk to such a beautiful person such as yourself."

Blaze spoke," Flirt."

Sean said," Need help with your bags?"

Blaze said," No, I am fine. See you later Sean."

Locker room

Blaze's POV

I finally got my bags and headed to the parking lot. I walked down the hallway and to the parking lot, only to pack up my bags.

Parking lot

I could not believe my eyes. I saw Justin Credible there with a hand on his hip.

I shouted," Justin!"

Justin turned and saw me.

Justin said," Hey Blaze."

Justin and I exchanged hugs.

Justin asked," How are you?"

I answered," I'm fine. How has it been going?"

Justin answered," It's okay."

I said," I'm glad you had time to stop by."

Justin said," Well, I was not on raw but on Sunday night heat."

I said," Man, it has been great while it lasted.

Johnny's POV

As Nunzio, chuck and I walked off to the parking lot, we saw Blaze Inferno with Justin Credible.

Justin asked," So how is smackdown?"

She replied," It's only my first day and I already feel homesick."

Justin said," We do miss you on raw already."

Blaze said," Well, I get the same feeling."

Justin said," Well, life sucks."

Blaze sighs," I know but you caught me while I was about to take my ride to the hotel."

Justin said," So what's up with that?

Blaze said," I was annoyed by the fact that my contract got screwed up."

Justin said," Well, you are lucky you got the chance to wrestle here on smackdown."

Blaze smirked," I guess."

Justin handed her a piece of paper.

Justin said," Here's my number."

Blaze said," Thanks."

Justin said," No prob. I better let you get on your way Blaze. Looks like you are tired already."

Blaze yawned," Who wouldn't be Justin?"

Justin looked at Blaze and smirked.

Blaze said," I guess I should be glad that my contract was not that screwed or I would not be here at WWE."

Justin smirked," You should be lucky Blaze."

Blaze nodded and crossed her arms. Nunzio stepped forward as we headed to our vehicle.

Justin's POV

I could see the three guys but I ignored them.

I asked," Is Raven still onto you?"

Blaze said," He wants to stay really close to me. He still loves me."

I said," God, he just does not give up."

Blaze said," Tell me about it. He just won't give me up."

I said," I am not surprised. You helped him find some humanity."

Blaze sighs," I know and I still care for him, but not in the way he feels towards me."

Chuck's POV

The three of us listened in as we heard everything.

Justin said," I better get going as well. I got a busy day."

Blaze said," How far are you?"

Justin said," We're heading to Texas."

Blaze sighs," Go figure. I will not be far from there."

Justin smiled and hugged Blaze.

Justin said," See you."

Blaze replied," Bye."

I saw her bike parked to the Undertaker's as we all looked. Justin first backed out as Blaze placed on her helmet.

Nunzio's POV

I just seemed to lost in thought as I looked at her. She seemed okay for a diva but I would have to observe this one. I watched her as she placed on the helmet. It covered her features, including her brown eyes. Darn, I caught myself thinking of her as the bike drove off into the serene night. I had to clear my mind because I was married to Doreen.

Part 19: Homesick

Blaze's POV

I rode on thinking of Justin Credible's surprise visit. A red car passed me as I noticed it was the FBI. I just heard my engine roar as I went to go pass them.

Hotel

Blaze's bike passed the FBI and she then parked in the parking lot as Nunzio came out. She sat there on the bike for the moment as the FBI's vehicle came in to park.

Nunzio's POV

She took off her helmet to reveal her beautiful face. She looked so sad yet so calm.

I could tell something was wrong as Johnny handed me my bag. I nearly dropped it but luckily Chuck was near by. He helped me get a grip on my bag. Chuck noticed I was a bit distracted and I took my bag from Chuck's hands. We went into the hotel.

Hotel

Blaze has already walked in as Bill Demott sees her. He looks at her but she does not look back. We walk in as she goes to the desk. We walk up to her.

Chuck spoke," Nice work kid."

Blaze turned her head.

Blaze spoke," Um...thanks."

I seemed to be caught in her appearance as Johnny nudged me in the ribs. I rubbed my ribcage and got Johnny back but poking him in the ribs.

The hotel guy said," Your room number?"

Blaze replied," I'm 224."

I replied," I'm 225 and these two have 331 and 229."

Blaze seemed nervous as she bit her lip.

I questioned," So you're next to me?"

Blaze answered," I guess."

I asked," Are you okay?"

She answered," I'm fine."

I told her," Well, if you need anything, come talk to me."

Blaze answered," Okay."

Johnny and Chuck snickered but I stepped on their feet. She seemed to silently laugh as she got her keys. Chuck and Johnny checked their feet. I just smiled and looked to Blaze.

I said," Just ignore those two."

Blaze seemed to show a weak smile.

I said," Goodnight fellas."

Johnny and Chuck said," Goodnight."

Blaze nodded at them as I offered to escort her to her room. She let me do so as I took her bag from her. We walked up.

Hotel room

I gave the bag to her as she opened the door.

Blaze shyly said," Thanks."

I said," No problem. You seem to be shy."

Blaze said," It might take some time."

I said," Well, don't worry. I know you will get use to it. If you need me, I'll be next door."

Blaze nodded and looked into my eyes. I smiled at her, feeling a bit uncomfortable myself but Stephanie wanted all of smackdown to make her feel welcome.

I said," Sweet dreams, kid."

She replied," Good night to you too."

She walked inside her door while I walked over and opened mine.

Later

I got out of the shower, feeling a bit cold but yet warm at the same time. My body shivered a bit. I had my mind on her and how well she worked tonight. I placed my boxers on as I sighed. My hair just looked plain but it was okay. I admired myself in the mirror for a few moments and then came out of the bathroom. I suddenly heard something and then considered it as nothing. It wasn't very loud as I went into the bedroom. I then realized it was the sound of crying. I could hear the noise as I pulled on my tank top. I decided to check it out. I walked slowly and headed for the door. I placed my hand on the knob and opened the door. I looked through the hallway and closed the door, making sure it was not locked but I had the keys with me anyway. I then locked the door and walked through the hallway. I could hear the soft sobbing. I went to the next-door and realized it was Blaze. She was in the room next to me. I knew that something was wrong. I stood in front of her door, showing a serious look.

I knocked on the door," Blaze?"

The crying still continued and I heard no movement.

I said," Blaze, it's Nunzio. Let me in."

I heard movement as my ear went against the door. I moved away from the door. The sound of the lock unlocking was heard.

Blaze said," The door is now open."

I touched the knob but I could tell she was no longer near the door. I turned the knob and the door came open. There, I saw Blaze with tears down her face.

I asked," Can I come in?"

She had nodded as I came in. I could tell she was having a hard time breathing. I came in and closed the door.

I said," Sit down. I'm getting you some water."

I led her to the living room by taking her arm and leading her there. I set her down and then went to find some water for her. The sound of her crying really had me worried. She seemed fine when she arrived to smackdown. I had to help despite feeling uncomfortable. I got a glass of water and came back. I moved the glass to her lips and tipped it. Her hand touched mine, as I didn't seem to mind. She tapped her finger against mine. I pulled away the glass. I had to keep serious. I didn't know her that well but I knew that she needed some help. I still found it hard to be around her, but yet I had to suck it up. I had to help Blaze. I touched her arm, but I slid down and touched her hand.

I whispered," It's okay Blaze. I'm here. Try to relax."

I positioned her and then hugged her patting her back. Her tears started to spill a bit more as I felt sorry for her. I rubbed her back and waited for her to stop crying. I didn't believe myself. I felt sympathy for this girl all of a sudden and I didn't even know her.

Blaze's POV

Here I was crying while I was with a person I did not know. This man, Nunzio patted my back as I relaxed against him.

Nunzio spoke," It's okay.

I felt myself starting to calm down. He handed me the glass and I drank some water.

Nunzio whispered," I'll give you a few minutes."

I nodded and tried to breathe.

Nunzio's POV

She seemed to be calming down a bit now. I had to stay and see what was wrong. I did a silent yawn. I placed my hand in her hair. God, she had such soft hair. I kept myself in check as I waited for her to calm down. I knew I could not let myself fall for a girl that just came from raw to smackdown.

No one's POV

Blaze relaxed her body as she tried to take control. She released Nunzio's hand and wiped her tears. Nunzio's hand still rubbed her back.

Blaze said," You must think this is stupid for me to cry on my first day away from Raw."

Nunzio widened his eyes.

Nunzio replied," I don't think that it is stupid."

His hand continued rubbing her back as she closed her eyes slowly.

Nunzio continued," You should have a right to be mad or even sad."

Blaze's voice broke," It's just---hard to believe---that Vince would---take me from raw."

Nunzio said," It's okay. Take deep breaths."

Her breaths were breaking up.

Nunzio's POV

I was very concerned but I had to remember that I was married. I managed to keep my emotions in control. She looked like she was having a hard time breathing as her eyes were closed. Tears fell down her face. It felt like minutes has passed as she used my top to wipe her tears. She didn't wipe her nose on it at least. Her body felt very warm as I held her closely. She took the glass and finished what was left.

I asked," Need some more water?"

She replied," Thanks, I would like that."

I went to get some more water for her and bit my lip while filling it.

Chapter 20: Comfort

Nunzio's POV

Here I was. I am a married man here and I am comforting a girl. I seemed to feel calm as I tried to keep her comfortable. All I could so was look down at her and pat her back. She seemed to calming down as I smirked weakly.

I asked," Are you better now?

Blaze answered," I'm starting to feel better."

She was trying to reach for the glass but I got it for her. She moved away from me and she took it.

She mumbled," Thanks."

I just nodded. I kept my emotions into control and placed an arm around her as she finished the water. I took a deep breath. I was curious why she was crying so much.

I asked her," What's wrong?"

She took a breath of air.

She replied," I miss Raw."

I asked," Why is that?"

She answered," Well I had friends there and I was able to learn a few things."

No one's POV

He asked," So you feel homesick?"

Blaze answered," I guess you could say that, Nunzio."

He seemed to be concerned.

Nunzio said," It may not be easy to be switched from another show."

She nodded in agreement.

He added," I'm sure you will make friends here on smackdown."

She smiled," I guess.

Nunzio said," I'll tell you what. I'll give you some help."

She replied weakly," Really?"

Nunzio nodded," Sure, why not? You seem nice enough of a person. Vince wants you to feel welcome and I want to do that."

Blaze looked to him as he smiled at her. Nunzio took his shirt and wiped her tears away.

Nunzio seemed calm as she notices that.

He said," Do you feel better now?

She answered," I'm starting to feel better."

He said," Good. How about you get some sleep now, kid and then tomorrow I'll help you get used to being on smackdown?"

Blaze replied," Sounds like a plan."

Nunzio helped her up and took her into the bedroom. She felt so relaxed now as she took deep breaths. She yawned, as Nunzio almost wanted to laugh.

He thought," Man, she is tired."

He opened her covers and she sat down.

Nunzio said," I'll come and stop by in the morning. Got any spare keys?"

Blaze answered," No, but take these keys. I won't need them till tomorrow.

Nunzio took the keys off the nightstand as she tucked herself in.

Nunzio said," Goodnight Blaze."

Blaze said," Call me Brandy. Goodnight, Nunzio."

Nunzio replied," Of course. I'll remember it next time."

Blaze said," My wrestling name is Blaze. It is only used on the show."

Nunzio smiled as he turned off the light. He left Blaze giving a sigh after he locked the door for her. He headed to his room next door and slept for the night feeling sweaty. He had to get some water before he went to sleep. He took a few sips of water and sighed. He moved his hand and wipes the sweat off his head. He was shocked he was able to help someone.

He thought," It feels good to help someone at least but I am sure surprised. I got to remember that I'm married."

Nunzio was very dedicated to his work and he had to work with what he dealed with.

He thought," I'll just help her get on her own feet so I can focus on my part."

He fiddles with his wedding ring as he lies down. He turned off the light and sighed. He couldn't help but stare at the ceiling. His mind then wandered off as he yawned. He lies there for a few minutes before sleep claimed him.

Chapter 21: Just another day

Blaze's POV

The sound of silence filled the room as my body had the urge to move. I didn't really want to wake up as there was knocking on the door. I turned to the left. Then there was the sound of keys as the door opened.

Nunzio's POV

I didn't even know why I was doing this but I had to return the keys to her. I looked around but I didn't see her awake. I then realized she could be in the bedroom still. I walked in the room and I was right. There she was, with her arms out of the sheets. I walked over and almost sat on the bed. I was tempted to shake her but I stopped. I looked at her for a moment, trying to keep the fact that I was already married in my mind. I just couldn't stop looking at her with pieces of hair touching her face and her head sideways on the pillow. I could see her face as I sighed. I then placed a hand down and shook her body lightly. Suddenly, my arm was grabbed, causing me to stop. She had rather fast reflexes even when asleep. I just wondered if all that shaking was enough to wake her up. I guessed that I should not of asked that question as she released my arm. She turned over to the left and opened her eyes rolling onto her back. I jumped back a bit as she slowly began to sit up and yawn.

She replied," Thanks for waking me up."

I chuckled in surprise.

I replied," You're welcome. How are you feeling today?"

She replied," I'm starting to feel better."

He spoke," Good."

She smiled while half asleep.

I spoke," I kept my word to stop by."

She looked like she was curious as she moved out of the bed, still dressed in what she was wearing last night.

I spoke," I'm just going to help you get a bit adjusted to smackdown as the other superstars will, but then, I will have to get on with my life here."

She spoke," It's easily understandable. Thanks for helping me last night. It doesn't matter if you are a friend to me or not but I really am glad that someone was there to help me."

I could not resist a smile.

I replied, " I'm glad I could help, Brandy."

I managed to say her real name without messing up. I felt pretty confident despite being a bit uncomfortable last night. She started to move her legs as I gave her some space. I grabbed her arms and slowly helped her up. I didn't want to get her dizzy. When she got up, she grabbed onto me for balance but she fell onto me. She slowly opened her eyes and moved her body away a bit. I was very patient as I gave her a moment to balance herself. She took in a deep breath and looked up into my face. While she was holding my arms, she balanced herself before letting go. She yawned once more and then looked up to me. Our eyes locked but she moved away before anything else could happen.

She spoke," Thanks, Nunzio."

I realized she never knew my real name as she moved away. I was just helping her to adjust for this week only and then I was off doing my thing.


End file.
